Quand le Dragon expie
by Sioban
Summary: Draco Malfoy ange démoniaque ? Peut-être... mais encore... ¤fic' d'un chapitre... reviews please ! ¤


Titre : Quand le Dragon expie...  
  
Auteur : Sioban.  
  
Mail : Sioban.O-Mara@wanadoo.fr  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
On finira peut-être un jour par le savoir... Les perso's ne m'appartiennent pô... sont tous à JKR... ~_~ Meuh j'm'en fous remarque, paske Drayounet il me préfère à elle d'abord ! Il me l'a dit heuuuuu... *tongue*  
  
Notes :  
  
Comme dit ma mère « Encore un truc de ce genre et je me flingue » ou alors, comme ma très chère Lena' « Complètement déprimant »... Hééééé oui... mais que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas le c?ur à d'autre chose en ce moment et puis personnellement je pense que mon pt'tit chéri ne nage pas dans un océan de gaieté... *pang*  
  
Je vous préviens que cette mini-fic' (UN seul chapitre) est du genre space, enfin on aime ou on aime pas quoi ! ^^ J'ai juste eu soudainement un pt'tit élan d'inspiration en voyant 'le cas Drayounet' sous un autre angle...  
  
Keske c tristeuuuuu... ;_ ;  
  
Mais j'y ai mis beaucoup de moi et j'espère que vous y verrez un résultat ! !  
  
Bonne lecture ! ! !  
  
Avant-Propos :  
  
Draco Malfoy ange démoniaque ?  
  
Peut-être... mais encore...  
  
Arrogant blondinet ?  
  
Oui, et alors ?...  
  
Terriblement craquant ?  
  
Incontestablement...  
  
Quand le Dragon expie :  
  
Insonorus !   
  
Draco a lancé le sort calmement, une ride soucieuse barrant son front d'ordinaire haut et provoquant. D'un geste nonchalant il clos les rideaux de sa forteresse, désormais impénétrable.  
  
Dans son esprit, sa dureté et son aigreur s'atténuent peu à peu. Les fers qui l'entravent relâchent leur étreinte invisible provoquant en lui un sursaut convulsif. Son c?ur de roc taillé se fendille de part en part et laisse entrevoir une masse spasmodique rougeâtre. Un souffle étrangement glacé s'échappe de son corps raidit disparaissant entre les sombres tentures de velours vert.  
  
Le silence et l'immobilité le gagne brusquement, le plongeant dans une léthargie aux allures hypnotique.  
  
Vide...  
  
Le jeune garçon reste là quelque instant, assis sur son lit, contemplant ses mains blanches et glacées. Les fixant jusqu'à troubler sa vue, jusqu'à les transpercer de part en part, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir et penser... Puis lentement, il se laisse aller sur le dos, les yeux toujours figé sur un point imaginaire...  
  
Un soupir inaudible s'échappe de sa bouche. Un instant il tente de retenir la bouffée de faiblesse qui s'empare de lui. Lutte inégale, de toute façon au fond de lui il ne veut pas lutter ; c'est l'autre qui veut... L'afflux de sentiments remonte jusqu'à ses yeux de ciel d'orage qui brillent plus intensément depuis quelque secondes. Une perle argentée pointe alors et déferle le long de sa joue en une caresse humide et douce, suivie d'une seconde... Enfin, c'est une multitude de gouttelettes d'argent qui sort de ce miroir de l'âme perdu... Et Draco les laisse passer, les sens passer. Il fais saigner son c?ur, il fais couler ses larmes.  
  
Sa bouche se tord en un rictus douloureux et ses doigts agrippent le tissus moelleux vert moiré de ses draps. Il hurle tout ce qu'il peut, il crache sa haine et sa douleur, il convulse presque dans la force de son rejet...  
  
Personne ne peut l'entendre, personne ne peut le voir...  
  
Seul...  
  
Tout pour lui, tout en lui.  
  
Trop dur à garder jour après jour, trop dur de ne plus être sois...  
  
Saturation... Expiation...  
  
Comme chaque soir, déferlent devant ses yeux embués les images de son cauchemar... de sa peur... de sa haine...  
  
Un nom....  
  
Pas « Père », ce mot ne serait pas exact. Un véritable père n'est pas sensé être ce qu'est Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Qui s'est apposé et déversé en sa progéniture pour mieux la contrôler . Qui a moulé, pétrit, instruit. Qui a imposé ses règles et obligé à être ce qu'il est.  
  
...  
  
Prisonnier de son propre géniteur... n'est ce pas risible ? Chaque geste quel qu'il soit est prémédité, tout est dicté presque mot à mot, tout doit être appliquer... et l'est.  
  
Seul...  
  
Froid...  
  
Fier...  
  
Implacable...  
  
...  
  
Sauf en cet instant de folie entre le Jour et la Nuit où sa conscience refait surface pour quelque temps, quelque minutes... quelque heures... Un espace de temps où tout redevient vrai, où il entrevoit sa réalité et son horreur.  
  
Draco relève sa tête de petit ange sage et obéissant, laissant apparaître des yeux rougis par les larmes et un visage au teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.  
  
Honteux aussi...  
  
Est-ce mal d'avoir peur et de souffrir ?  
  
Est-ce mal d'avoir mal ?  
  
De l'avis paternel oui, mais après ?  
  
Après rien... il ne sait pas et ne veut pas savoir.  
  
Ne peut pas savoir... il n'en a ni le droit ni la possibilité. Pourquoi enfreindre la règle quand on n'a pas de choix ? Trop faible pour résister.  
  
Faible...  
  
Seul...  
  
...  
  
Le jeune garçon risque un ?il derrière la tenture de l'immense lit à baldaquin. Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà couchés et s'exercent à ronfler remarquablement bruyamment. Comme d'habitude on n'aura pas remarqué son absence, tout est supposé aller tellement bien chez Monsieur Malfoy...  
  
Aucune importance, tout va bien...  
  
Aucune sortie...  
  
Il se glisse confortablement dans ses couvertures et s'apprête à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. A ré-ingurgiter comme chaque soir de pleine lune les 'conseils' de son créateur.  
  
La nuit sera courte...  
  
Demain sera long...  
  
Demain...  
* * *  
  
FiN  
  
* * *  
...  
  
C'était l'instant neurasthénique...  
  
...  
  
(prenez la deuxième explication dans le dico' *supergrin*)  
  
Je sais, c'est relativement court mais comme je l'ai déjà dis : toute les fics ne font pas 150 pages ! ! !  
  
Comme d'hab', la séance bisous et pt'tits mots :  
  
Lena'-Tigra-Selenae : Je commence par toi paske sinon tu vas encore crier. ^^ Meuh nan je t'oublie pas ! ! ! En + tu m'as un peu aidé alors... chuis un peu obligé de... *SBAFF* ... *hem* c'est avec joie que je te fais de GrOs ZiBoUX ! ! ! ! ! ! # ^_^ #  
  
Mélu' : Oulàààà... ça chauffe g l'impression... -_- Note que tu as par-fai- te-ment raison ! Je soutiens ta cause à fond ! ! ! Faut y mettre du siens dans ce qu'on écrit sinon y manque qq chose... Sorry mais vu que ce soir je pionce chez une copine (maLena'cidessus) je crois pas avoir le tps de te répondre mais t'en fais pô, je me rattraperais demain ! ! ! Voui, voui, voui...  
  
Sev' : =_= Kesketufabriques ? Mouââ je m'ennuie sans touâ ! ! ! ! J'exige un mail immédiat d'abord ! ! *véxéevéxéevéxée*  
  
Diane : Tu me liras j'en suis sûre... enfin un jour sûrement ! ! ! lol Ca avance ton roman ? Paske à ce stade c plus une fic' mais un roman ! ! ! ! *winky* Moi l'inspi' c pas trop ça pour le moment mais comme tu peux le voir, je me rétame sur autre chose... En fait, je me suis lancé dans le dessin intensif' ! ! ! ! Tu verrais le Drayounet que je crayonne en ce moment ! ! ! Et puis Lena' est en train de me faire dans ses bras ! ! ! ! ! ! *mmmmmmh*  
  
Tchaòòò, j'attend vos reviews !   
  
Sio' 


End file.
